Pilialoha
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: Wrapping up a case is never fun.  Especially when one partner has important plans and the other has a concussion.  Steve and Danny friendship, not slash.  Rated K plus for a bit of swearing.


Disclaimer: Nothing related to Hawaii Five-0 belongs to me. I'm just having some fun with Steve and Danno.

* * *

**Pilialoha**

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

Steve McGarrett looked up from his keyboard and focused—with the slightest bit of difficulty—on Danny Williams when the other man sighed for the fifth time in as many minutes. "What's with all the sighing?"

"I'm not sighing. I do not sigh."

"All right. What are you exhaling loudly and discontentedly about?"

"Nothing." Danny grouched, keeping his gaze locked on his own computer screen.

"C'mon. Five times in the last five minutes. Not to mention you keep looking at your watch. What's the deal?"

Danny looked over at Steve and frowned. "There is no deal."

One side of McGarrett's mouth tipped up in a grin. He raised an eyebrow and winced. "You've got a hot date tonight, right? Is it that woman from the hotel?" Steve snapped his fingers as he tried to recall the blonde from the hotel. "Tracy? Trina?"

"Tressa. But no, I don't have a hot date tonight." Danny turned his attention back to his computer for a split second before abruptly swiveling his chair and focusing back on his partner. "Wait—you know what—I DO have a hot date tonight…with my daughter. I promised Grace I'd take her out to dinner tonight for getting all A's on her report card—"

"That's nice," Steve interjected.

Danny's mini-rant continued unabated. "—and I'm stuck here filling out these reports—which by the way I wouldn't have had to do if _**you**_ hadn't run into that warehouse today like some half-cocked, misguided superhero in blue tights!" The detective ran a hand through his blond hair making it stick up at odd angles.

McGarrett's blue eyes flickered with indignation. "I didn't go in like a misguided superhero. I knew what I was doing and it was under control."

"Uh huh," Danny crossed his arms over his chest. "Then explain that knot on the back of your head and the stitches over your eye."

Steve rolled his eyes and immediately regretted it as it aggravated his headache. "You know, I seem to recall that you were pretty much right behind me rushing that warehouse."

"Yeah, well, only because somebody had to cover your crazy ass when you went in there after Rollins and his henchmen. If I hadn't followed you, the report I'm filling out would have probably been even longer than it is now."

The lieutenant commander leaned back in his chair, raised his arms and locked his fingers behind his head, careful to avoid the lump put there by one of Rollins' goons a few short hours ago. "So if I was the half-cocked, misguided superhero, wouldn't that make you my equally imprudent sidekick?"

"Sidekick? Oh, no—do NOT even go there. Sidekick? Never in a million years," the detective continued to grumble under his breath as he went back to his computer.

Steve sat straight and rolled his chair closer to his desk. "Go."

"What?"

"Go—go get Grace and take her to dinner. Send the report to me and I'll finish it."

"I can't do that," Williams protested. "Not with you sitting over there with a concussion and—"

"A minor concussion. Nothing a couple of aspirins and an early night won't fix."

Danny studied his partner. "You sure?"

"Yes. Go be with your daughter. Tell her congratulations on those straight A's."

The detective quickly emailed Steve the partially completed report and powered down his computer. "How are you getting home? You shouldn't drive, you know." He retrieved his gun from the desk drawer and holstered it.

McGarrett shrugged. "It's a nice night; I'll walk."

"Walk? You can't be serious!"

"It's not that difficult. One foot in front of the other and all that. Been doing it a long time."

"Yeah, not that difficult until you have concussion."

"A _minor_ concussion."

"Still…"

"I'll be fine."

"You wanna ditch the report and come get pizza with me and Grace? You can help her eat the half with pineapple…" Danny shuddered at the thought, "on it."

"Nah, I'm not really hungry. Go get Grace before it gets any later. Don't give Rachel and Step-Stan any more ammunition."

"Why don't I drop you off before I go get her?"

"It'd take too long. I live in the opposite direction from your ex-wife." Steve tapped out a few words on his keyboard, filling in one of the seemingly endless blanks on the reporting form. He looked up to find Danny still staring at him. He sighed. "Okay, fine. Look, I'll call Chin Ho. I know he's still in the area; he probably can swing by to pick me up." When Danny still didn't move to leave, McGarrett muttered, "You want me to call while you're still here, right?"

"Yep."

Steve pulled out his cell and dialed. Once arrangements were made, he hit the "End" button and tossed the phone down on his desk. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"'bout time. Now get the hell out of here. You've got a hot date and I've got a report to finish."

Twenty minutes later, McGarrett heard the door open and looked up from the nearly finished report to find Chin Ho crossing the threshold. "What are you doing here?" he asked, eyes wide with surprise.

Chin Ho grinned. "Danny called me. Told me you needed a ride home."

"What the…" Steve rubbed a hand over his face. "How the hell did he know I called the daily weather information number instead of you?"

The other member of the Five-0 team chuckled. "You've said it yourself. The man is an outstanding detective. And smart. Very smart."

"Yeah," Steve grumbled, "too smart for his own good."

"You ready to go?"

"Give me ten minutes."

Steve finished typing, printed a copy of the report for his records, and fired it off to the governor's office via email. With a tired sigh, he shut down his computer. He stood then had to grip the edge of the desk to steady himself as a wave of dizziness assaulted him. _Heh. Maybe it's a good thing Chin Ho's gonna drive me home. _The lieutenant commander silently thanked his partner.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go."

"You got it, brah."

_**FIN**_

* * *

Pilialoha = Friendship


End file.
